Choked on a Worm
Biography Choked On A Worm, the true story, as far as we can remember... The band started in west Norfolk, around the Reepham / Dereham area as a bunch of mates to play at parties. Included in the line-ups were Adam Greenwold, Colin Jenner, Martin Smith and Edmund King. When Adam moved to Norwich the band was re-assembled from musicians living in the Thorpe Hamlet bedsits area: Adam Greenwold (guitar), Michael Robinson (bass), David Buxton (drums), Jon Fennell (guitar and vocals) & Peter Warsop (vocals and harmonicas). All contributed to writing poppish punkish songs and generally making a loud noise. Michael left in early 1985. Steve Martin took over on bass. First paid gig was in September 1984 at the Louis Marchesi PH, Norwich. Tea, Mars bars, etc.-fueled rehearsals at Freewheel Bookshop cellar on the King Street / Rose Lane junction. Played many of the music pubs and clubs of the time including Santanas, Whites, the Ferry Boat, the Mischief, the Arts Centre and the Labour Club in Norwich and other venues around the county. Supported the Norwich Venue Campaign that eventually led to the establishment of the Waterfront on King Street. Headlined the International Youth Year Festival gig in Chapelfield Gardens in March 1985. Also, very hazy memories of playing at Rougham Fair, Suffolk that summer. Recorded two cassette tapes (one with Michael, one with Steve) sold at gigs and local shops. Various videos of the band were recorded by local film-maker Derek Williams. The Mad Arabs (Adam, Steve, Michael, David and Al Keith) were playing around the same time as Choked On A Worm.The band folded in April 1986 when Jon and Peter were sacked, amicably enough to play a final gig at the Earlham Park Rainbow Fair that July. The other three formed 3 Black Cats with the aforementioned Al. Between 1995 and 1997 Steve and Peter played together again in Spike along with Dave Clark (see Basti, etc.) and later (the award-winning!) Simon Dring on drums and Jamie Horne on guitar. Jon and Peter have continued to play music based around Norwich; together in The Fringe and Runaway Mind Train; Peter in The Elevators, Catfish, Young Britons, Buffalo Orbison and Electricity; Jon in The Doohickies. Hi to all mentioned or involved and apologies for anything we've got wrong. COAW Little known about them, although they had great cartoon-esque posters, from the early to mid 1980s, chunky punky pop from memory, believed to be a Hewett school band, contemporaries of Canis Strange, The Black Cats, Council of Ancients, Kaisers Advisers Bang Goes My Stereo, Carl Gustav and the 84s and Ton Ton Taboo . The Mad Arabs are believed to have incorporated some of the former members of Choked on a Worm. well choked on a worm were Peter (vocal) John (vocals guitar) Adam (guitar) Mike then steve (base) dave (drums) the mad arabs formed just after were Ali (vocals) mike (guitar) adam (guitar) steve (base) dave (drums) out of which came the three black cats Category:Band